


Rain

by Soffya



Series: Sannami Week 2019 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Sannami Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Nami came up to Sanji and put her umbrella above his head. He looked up in surprise and turned toward her. ‘Nami-san !’ Nami looked at him sternly and said : 'Idiot ! You’ll catch cold if you stay in the rain without protecting yourself.’





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sannami Week 2019.
> 
> I’m sorry for the mistakes, English is not my mother tongue. I hope you like it.
> 
> Disclaimer :_ One Piece_ belongs to Eiichiro Oda.__

The Sunny landed on the harbor of a small island. After several days at sea, it was now time for the straw hat crew to obtain fresh supplies. And that meant mostly for Nami that she was going to spend her day to do some shopping. When the crew left the Sunny, Nami felt the wind turn slightly. She raised her head and saw the clouds changed direction. Despite the sun, it would soon be raining, she was sure of it. She was the last to leave the Sunny and had not time to tell her friends about this change of weather. She hoped they would find a place to take shelter from the rain. She went to her cabin, took her umbrella and went around the island.

The beginning of the day had went well. With everything she had bought, Nami had practically replaced her wardrobe. But what made her happy was the savings she had made after haggling with the shopkeepers. Suddenly, Nami felt a drop on her nose, then another. She looked up and saw that the sky darkened more and more. As she had expected, it was raining. She opened her umbrella and continued on her way. In the distance, she saw Sanji who was choosing fruits and vegetables, before paying it. The rain did not seem to bother him. Only a thin hood protected him. It was now raining hard and he would soon be soaked. Nami came up to him and put her umbrella above his head. Sanji looked up in surprise and turned toward her.

'Nami-san !'

Nami looked at him sternly and said :

'Idiot ! You'll catch cold if you stay in the rain without protecting yourself.'

A huge smile lighted up Sanji's face and he looked at her lovingly. Nami could see hearts in his eyes.

'Nami-swan, you care about me ! Does it mean that you love me ?'

Nami bit her lip to stop smiling at his attitude. Of course she cared about him. She looked at the various shops around them and saw a small restaurant. She pointed at it to show it to Sanji.

'We are going to have lunch there and wait for the rain to stop.'

She turned toward Sanji and winked at him.

'Of course, you take me out for lunch,' she said. 

Sanji nodded, happy to have lunch with his beloved Nami-swan. He thought his heart was going to explode in his chest when Nami wrapped her arm around his to lead him to the restaurant. When the rain stopped falling, they spent the rest of the day together until they returned to the Sunny.

_The end___


End file.
